One of A Kind
by RukaRuka
Summary: Oneshot. Honestly, all Aqua wants is just to impress Terra. But who would've thought that she would have to go through some lessons first? Well, at least she get what she wanted, though it's not the same way as she hoped for.


Summary : Honestly, all Aqua wants is to please Terra and just wanted him to notice her more. Too bad it take turns to the worst. At least she's getting much, **much** more then she hoped for~

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! My first fanfic ever! I'm pretty nervous to post this up but uh.. Hope it's good enough :3<strong>

**And if you could, you can check out my other story, a result of collaborating with my friend, Ayhsaw. It was called "Waiting" by DoisA. If you're a RokuNami lover, I suggest you go and take a look at it ;)**

**And so enjoy the fic~ Don't forget to review and no flames, okay? Though constructive criticism is appreciated. Well, without further ado, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>School was boring as usual, you just sit at your usual desk, listen to your teacher rant about something, chatting about nothing with your friends, yadda yadda. Seriously, any people would be dead out of boredom by something like that. But not for the blunette that has been paying attention to a certain <em>someone <em>the entire time. Her chin rested in her cupped hands, and her eyes were fixcated to him all morning, not really paying attention at the teacher's lesson.

Yes, Aqua found that school is rather interesting. No, not just rather, but _very_ interesting. She sighed in amazement at the sight of a brunette that sat two rows in front of her.

"_Terra…"_

She thought in fascination. Yes, the girl has a crush at him since… well, 1st grade of Junior High. And now she was sitting in the 2nd grade of High School, so that would make a total of four years crushing on the brunette. Aqua herself has been Terra's best friend since Junior High and started developing feelings from him since the day Terra saved her from the bullies on her freshmen year. So yeah, it was pretty much like a cliché high school love story, but Aqua didn't care, really. All she knows that she was falling for the brunette. And boy she's falling _hard_ at it.

Lunch came by eventually and Aqua was sitting with Aerith and Tifa at the cafeteria.

"So, how's your class this afternoon, Tifa?" Aerith asked.

"Bo-ring! I don't even know what Saix was ranting about! And he gave us homework to make a 5-page essay about… what he was telling us at the class! Oh maan, I hate him." Tifa frowned while munching her sandwich.

"Well, you should stop spacing out once in a while and actually listen to the teacher, ya' know?" Aqua said in a smirk.

Tifa shot a hypocrite look at Aqua's face and rested her chin in her hands, a sarcastic smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, and how was your lesson today, Aqua? I bet you're studying about Terra again, right?"Aqua's faced turned red and she glared at Tifa in embarrassment.

"Shut up! At least I don't stalk my crush like you did with Cloud the other day!" Tifa's face turned scarlet too and she protested.

"Well it's not _stalking_, mind you! I just happened to run into him at the mall and I'm just curious on what he's doing there so I followed him!" Aerith could only watch with a soft smile at the sight of her 2 closest friends arguing about their behaviors towards their own crushes.

"Aw maan, I wish I was like Aerith…" Tifa sighed and put her head in the table, occasionally shifting the positions of her head when it started to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeaah… Who doesn't want to be Aerith… Pretty, smart, kind-hearted, and to top it off you _actually_ had a boyfriend." Aqua sighed too while sipping her milk from her milk carton.

"Eh? B-But I can't really punch and kick very hard like Tifa did. And my brain is nothing compares to yours Aqua! So I guess you two had your own traits, right?" Aerith tried to console her 2 friends from their sudden breakdown.

"Yeah… Yeah! You're right Aerith! I DO have my own traits! Alright, I'm gonna go to Cloud, talk to him a lil' bit…. And ask him on a date! And if anyone's getting on my way, I'm gonna kick them straight in their ass! Thank you, Aerith!" Tifa stand up and marched out from the cafeteria in determination.

"I think your consolation kinda went the wrong way, huh Aerith?" Aqua asked while chuckling.

Aerith sighed in defeat and shrugged. "Well, at least she's motivated." Aqua giggled.

"So, have you been talking to Terra lately?" Aerith asked. "Well… I talked to him occasionally before class starts, sometimes when we're going home together with Ventus, or maybe when I ran into him while walking to school, but lately that's about it. He's busy with his club things, you know? And… there are soo many girls who want him too, and they're so much prettier than me… I'm not really confident you know…" Aerith gave her a soft smile and pat her shoulder.

"Here, why don't you ask him if he would like to walk home together with you when he's not busy? Just the two of you." Aqua's eyes widened and a tinge of pink could be seen from her face. "J-Just the two of us? N-no Ventus?"

Aerith nodded softly with a smile. "W-Well, maybe I c-could try. I mean today he doesn't have any club activities, so maybe I could ask him now…"

Aerith nodded in approvement and told her to hurry along because the bell will ring any moment soon. Aqua searched the whole school when she encountered Terra under the tree at the backyard of the school, but he's not alone. There are Zack, Ventus, Cloud there. Aqua hesitated for a moment whether to approach Terra or not until one of Zack's sentence caught her ear.

"So Terra, what is your favorite type of girl?"

Terra stuttered in hesitation for a moment until Ventus un-volunteeredly answered the question. "Duh! Terra's type is definitely Aqua!" Aqua's face blushed and all the other boys replied with an "aww", some of them whistles, and for Zack. Well, he's squealing like a fangirl.

"Omigod! Soo stupid of me to ask that question! Of course it's Aqua!" Zack said between his laughter.

Terra's face reddened and he smacked Zack's in the back of his head. "Yeoouwch! What was that for?" Zack rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up and quit being Mr. Know-It-All! I… I don't like her in that kind of way…" Aqua's chest tightened and a look of hurt could be seen in her face.

_"So… He-he doesn't like me the way I did..?" _ Ventus shot a smirk and asked.

"So then, what type is it?" Terra hesitated before answering.

"Erm… I-I like pretty girl… with a long hair, and-" But the bell rang, signing that classes will start again.

Aqua quickly left the backyard in full speed into her locker. She was almost out of breath because of the running. _"So… Terra like long haired girl..?" _Aqua stared at her hair and lifted some of the strands of her blue hair with her fingers.

_"With a short hair like this I would never impressed Terra. Maybe I should let my hair grow so it can be long enough to fit Terra's taste!" _ Then she saw the reflection of herself in the mirror on her locker and her face turned into deep frown. _"And my looks… It's not good enough to impressed him…" _She clasped her hands together in determination. _" _

_Alright then! I need to change myself to someone better so I could impressed Terra!" _Aqua smiled at her own resolution and was approaching to her next class when she yelped at Terra's appearance beside her after she closed her locker.

"Uh… Hi Aqua. Didn't mean to scare you there." He smiled while leaning himself in the locker next to Aqua's.

"O-oh! Hi Terra, what's the matter?" Aqua asked nervously.

"Umm, just wondering if you're free after school. You know, we could… walk home together?" Terra asked while rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

Aqua could jump in joy and dance right away at the moment until she remembered what Terra said earlier. He didn't like her the way she did. So, eventough she kinda regretted what she done, Aqua answered in a simple sentence.

"No, thank you. I already had plans after school…" Aqua said in a forced smile. Terra blinked and shook his hand nervously. "O-Oh! If that's the case than it's fine. I mean, we c-could do it another time, right?" Aqua could only nodded silently. So after bidding each other goodbye, Aqua walk into her class. _"That's it! Starting today I'm going to change myself! No doubt. Remember! This is all for Terra's sake!" _ And so she went home, confidence in her face.

* * *

><p>It has been a few months since she made her resolution and now, Aqua's hair was long, already reaching her upper waist. It was still crystal blue and it was softer and smoother than before. Well she has been taking care of it for her ultimate goal (impressing Terra, of course) So today, at lunch she decided it would be the time to ask Terra for a date and all. She was prepared for everything and ready to go. She smiled to herself on the bathroom and fixed her hair once more, and decided to look into the backyard, where Terra usually having lunch with his friends. Though, when she arrived, no one was there.<p>

_"Hmm? He's not here..? Where could he possibly be then? Maybe I should do this after school? But it would be best now… But-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was Terra, she looked back eagerly, only seeing Yuna, Rikku, and Paine standing behind her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Aqua, the blue haired _slut?"_ Yuna asked in a mocking tone.

Aqua froze at her words and she remembered something. Those three are like the top bitches in school, she shouldn't be involved with them.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I'll be on my way then."

But as she made her escape, Rikku grabbed the back of Aqua's collar, making Aqua almost chocked by it."

"Oh no, you're not leaving yet, Aqua." Paine smirked and got out a pair of scissors from her pocket. Aqua's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the metal object being taken out and put near her face. Oh how she wish she asked Tifa to accompany her earlier.

Rikku kicked hard Aqua's legs right on the back of her knees to make her kneel down. Aqua grunted in pain and almost collapsed to the ground, but Rikku and Paine quickly grabbed the shoulder part of her shirt, making her kneel down in pain. Yuna flashed an evil smirk while circling Aqua who was still grunting in pain in her legs. Yuna kneeled down in front of her and grabbed a wistful of Aqua's hair and pulled it. Aqua screamed in agony at the sudden pull, so she tried to fight back, but alas her strength is no match for Rikku and Paine who was joining the athletic club and basketball club respectively. Yuna smirk again and began playing the strands of Aqua's crystal blue hair.

"I noticed that your hair wasn't this long the last time I saw you. So, what make you change your appearance, Aqua?" Yuna asked with a sarcasm hinted in her melodious yet sneaky voice.

Aqua remained silent at Yuna's question, making the leader of the gang pissed. Without hesitation, she punched Aqua straight in her face. Aqua coughed and blood was sputtered all over the grass. She scream in pain and tears started to drip on her bright ocean-like blue eyes. Yuna's punch made her left cheek part swollen. Yuna smiled in amusement and started talking again.

"I heard you want to impress Terra, huh? So you grew that hideous blue hair of yours to impress him… Heh, what a joke." Suddenly she kicked Aqua in the gut, making her screamed again in agony.

"Only a total skank would do that!" Rikku stated in a mocking tone, grabbing Aqua's shoulder so hard the girl whimpered in pain.

" And don't act like you're the prettiest girl in the school just because you could grow your fucking hair to those length and then started acting all bitchy and claim Terra to be your man!" Paine added, kicking Aqua's back, making the girl sputtered more blood to the grass.

"Cause' for your information, we're running this school! And we won't let anyone acting like bitch in our school. You got that?" Yuna asked straight in Aqua's face. Aqua nodded weakly, blood dripping from the corner of her lips.

"Please… J-just let me go…" Aqua cried, trying to hold back the pain all over her body.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine exchanged glances and smirked. Paine then grabbed Aqua's hands and put it behind her back, making sure it wouldn't get loose. Riku approached Aqua's face and smiled. Not with the soft smile or anything, the mocking smile to be precise.

"Oh we will let you go, sweetie~ But to make sure you're not going to be all bitchy and won't go near Terra anymore…" Rikku looked at Yuna and smirked evilly, she grabbed Aqua's legs so she won't be able to stand up or move, and Yuna approached Aqua, kneeling down while staring at Aqua's face that was covered in dirt, blood, and bruise. She got out the scissors from earlier and smiled menacingly.

"We're going to make a little 'adjustments', kay? So just hold still…"

She made her way to Aqua's back slowly. Realized what she was going to do, Aqua screamed.

"No! No! Please don't do that! PLEASE, anything but that! I'm sorry, Yuna! I won't get near Terra again but please, please, don't do that! I'm begging you!"

But, Yuna can only laughed at the sight of Aqua's begging to her, followed by the fit of giggles from Rikku and Paine. Slowly but surely, Yuna started to cut Aqua's hair, little by little. The remnants of the the crystal blue hair fell to the grass, watching as she cried and sobbed and just let her only hope, her only source of courage to be honest about her feelings to Terra, being torn apart from her. She could hear laughter of the 3 girls drifting away, just leaving her there senseless at the grass, without help whatsoever. She could only looked at the sky above who had given up its wonderful blue and turned gloomy all of the sudden.

Rain started to pour but Aqua didn't care, she unconsciously grabbed some strands of her hair slowly and looked at it. It was short. All of her effort for months has been swept away in minutes. She sighed in defeat and stared at the grey sky, not willing to do anything else.

_"Maybe, I shouldn't have developed feelings for Terra in the first place. Hell, I shouldn't even thinking of being a friend with him in the first place. I must've look so stupid right now. Crying over hair so I could impress him in a sec, huh, wish it would be THAT easy." _

Aqua was trying to close her eyes when she heard a rushed footsteps running towards her. She tried to tilt her head a bit and was shocked by the sight.

Terra approached her with worries written all over his face, his clothes were soaked by the rain.

"Ter…ra?" Aqua asked weakly.

"Aqua! Oh my g- What happened?"

He ran towards her and kneeled before her, slowly and carefully lift Aqua from the ground. Before Aqua could say anything he hugged her, tight. Aqua gasped at the sudden warm that seeped into her body, yet it felt really good. Then, out of nowhere, Aqua began to cry again.

"A-Aqua?" Terra asked, confused by the girl's sudden outburst.

"It's-it's no use anymore!" She screamed between her tears. Terra looked really confused until he noticed the strands of blue hairs that was scattered all around the place Aqua was laying. "What happened here… Aqua?" But Aqua didn't listen. She kept screaming while crying.

"It's no use! Everything is useless!" Terra looked at Aqua in concerned and hugged her again, making the blunette caught in the silence.

Terra looked at Aqua's bruised and swollen face. He brushed her bangs aside and gave her a soft look. Aqua could feel her blood rising to her face and put her head in Terra's warm chest.

"All I want to do… is just to impress you…" Terra blinked in surprise.

"Impress me?" Aqua looked at the brunette face. "I-I grew my hair so I c-could impress you… But Yuna and the others don't like it so…"

Terra touched the back of Aqua's hair, looking at the short yet messy haircut Yuna had given her. "They cut my hair…" Terra looked at Aqua in a questioning look and asked softly to her.

"But, why would you do that, Aqua?" Aqua sniffed and looked down to her feet, kind of ashamed.

"I- I heard your conversations with Zack the other day and you said that you don't like me…" Terra shook his head. "Of course I like you, Aqua! You're my bes-" "No! You don't like me like… _THAT!_ You only like me as a friend, not… the way I want you to like me…"

Terra was stunned at what Aqua was saying, but in a flash he pressed his lips softly to Aqua, making the blunette gasped, but yet she returned the kiss. The kiss was soft and tender. It's not passionate or anything. Just filled with sweetness in it. When they broke up, Aqua stared at Terra's in a disbelief look.

"I thought… I thought you like long-haired girl better than… me!" Terra smiled. "I do like long haired girls, but…" He kissed Aqua's forehead softly and whispers to her ears.

"… I like Aqua more."

* * *

><p>… <strong>Crap. Oh I know it's crap. I mean, who the hell cried about their hair being cut off? (Not me… of course) But oh well, I tried my best and this idea just keep popping in my heads so… there ya have it-_- Btw, I don't intend to make Yuna, Rikku, and Paine to be the bitches here, serioulsy I like the three of them a lot! But them being antagonist... it just feels... right:D<strong>

**If I had any mistakes in grammar, etc. Please feel free to correct me. **

**And so, reviews would be nice. REALLY, really nice, so… Review away~ :D **


End file.
